Secrets of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
by Emmie Fine faerygirl
Summary: Emerald Fine has lived on CHERUB campus since age of 7 1/2. She always knew about her powers. Her friends are remembering who they once were. Secrets will be revealed. These children are stronger than they seem but Albus & the Ministry of Magic can't find out. Relationships will be formed. Friendships will break. Merlin knows something. Emerald will risk everything
1. Bad Memories

Edited 31/10/15

Happy Halloween &amp; Samhain. This is my treat to you guys. An edited opening. This one is longer and more detailed than the last.

So this is my first actual fanfic as the other was a song I wrote at school. I do happen to be working on another story but I've got stuff to do and it's probably best to try finish this one first before posting that one. So yeah I'm taking part in NaNoWriMoo and I'm planning on using this story as I already have a detailed plan in my head for it so there might be more regular posts.

Warnings: Mentions of torture, attempted rape, death &amp; scars

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Alex Rider, Merlin, CHERUB &amp; How to Train Your Dragon or any of the characters from these series. The only thing I do own is new original characters and some of the plot. The Rest is owned by J. , Anthony Horowitz, BBC, Robert Muchamore and Dreamworks. Also there maybe mentions of the Artemis Fowl series which is owned by Eoin Colfer, not me.

Also a lot of it is from both the books and the movies and since none of the timelines are at the same time so I decided to move it forward to 2013. Certain things like the year dates will be changed but hopefully nothing else. Classes may not be right but I could not find many timetables the exact same so I decide to make my own using information found.

Though 'the Children of Aria' is a series by me which will be published in a few years time hopefully.

Please follow my series page Facebook - 'Secrets of Harry Potter' - which I'll be posting updates on. Also you can find me on Pinterest as 'Emerald Fine'

* * *

I lie in bed trying to sleep. Darkness consumes me and I'm pulled into a dream of some sort. The first thing I see is a man who is only around 20 years old. He has messy brown hair and hazel eyes like mine. He is talking but it doesn't make sense. I stare up at him. He seems huge. I guess this must be a memory from when I was a baby. He smiles at me and continues talking. I can't make out his words no matter how hard I try. He looks around the room. His eyes start filling with tears. I try to get his attention by waving my tiny arms at him. It works and he looks down at me. He smiles sadly and reaches down towards me. His hand settles gently on my chest. That's when I finally hear him talk. "Never take that necklace off. It will protect you. Your-," he says and he continues to talk but I can't hear the rest right as it turns into a jumble of sound. I start to cry cause he's sad and I can't make out his words. That's when everything starts to fade I try shouting but nothing happens other than it gets a lot darker. I'm soon surrounded by the darkness.

I lie there for what seems to be forever. When a light appears after a while and I'm dragged towards it. I find myself pinned down to something similar to a dentist's chair unable to move because of the restraints around my wrists and ankles. I look to my left. I can just see the back of some doctor. They turn around and I start screaming for help.

The man comes closer and a woman appears a leans over me. She slowly runs her hand across my stomach. "Calm down child. You _need_ this treatment," she says as her hand moves lower till it's on the inside of my leg. She pushes her fingers hard into my leg causing pain to spread up down it. I whimper. The man moves so the needle of the syringe he is holding is over my stomach. He plunges it into my skin. I open my mouth and my screams echo around the room. They should have been heard throughout the whole building and they would have been if it wasn't for the fact the room is sound proofed. I feel someone remove the restraints on my ankles before lifting my right one up slightly off the bed. I lie there whimpering as tears flow down my cheeks. I can feel my magic trying to get free as it rushes around inside of me. Someone puts something around the area just below my knee on both legs. Whatever it is, it digs into my skin slightly. I focus on it and realise it's actually restraints of some kind. They don't stop me from moving but the person who is holding my ankles does.

I look back down at my stomach and see the man is still holding the syringe in place as a clear liquid flows through the tube into the cylinder as he holds down the button thing down. I feel whatever it is, slowly flow into my body. The liquid stops and he lets go off the button thing before pulling the syringe out. I lie there still panting for breath as I try to stop myself from crying. Someone comes over and wipes the area before putting something over it that stings. I whimper and curl my hands into fists.

I don't know what they did to me but I feel pain slowly spreading throughout my body. The woman goes a gets something off a trolley that's been placed at the side of me. I look up at the roof and notice the thing up there. She places the thing off the trolley on it. I look away as horrible memories rush back. I remember what they did last time. The pain I felt as they put something inside my body to see if there was anything different about me. I was fine till they took that thing out and took me to another room where they set up this machine that then caused me a lot of pain and has stripped me of the possibility of having children. It's not that I want children but the fact they had sedatives and never gave me any. They gave me something that made my limbs heavy but that was all. I was forced to lie as still as possible as that _thing_ hurt me. The amount nightmares just like this one it caused. I can never just wake up from them though. Not ever if I realise that's what they are. It seems like I'm made to see them to the end of this one just like the others.

I look back at the first man and focus on what's happening. He comes over and walks around the bed. I think his name is Dr Oakes. He has a tube of something in his hand. He sticks his gloved fingers into it. I beg them not to hoping I'll just wake up but the woman comes closer to my face blocking my view of the others. She brushes away a stray strand of hair that had fell into my eyes. "It's okay Emerald. Just calm down. It will hurt but you'll be glad we did it," she says pulling my t-shirt back down to cover my stomach properly. The woman grabs a blindfold off of the trolley. I start squirming hoping to get free but the two men hold my legs. I try to shock them with my magic but nothing happens. It actually makes me feel like I'm going to be sick. I whimper and tell myself to calm down. It doesn't work. The woman puts the blindfold over my eyes and lifts my head so she can put the elastic behind my head. I lie there crying. Wishing for it to be over. To wake up.

Dr Oakes places his hand right over the very place where someone told me you're not to touch another person with their permission. I feel his fingers trace over my skin. I cry and try to get away. "Calm down. You _deserve_ the pain Emerald. You _deserve_ this after what you _did_," Dr Oakes says softly. I try to think about what he means. It finally comes to me as his fingers go just inside me. I scream at him to stop touching me there but he ignores me. After what seems to be forever but look at the clock couldn't be more than a minute he removes his hands from my body completely. You would think I would relax but I know what he's going to do to me. I hear the machine come to life. It hums slightly. The people holding my legs make me bring them towards my chest. They stop when they get my legs straight up in the air. They move them apart and feel the machine brush against my skin. My stomach is in knots.

I feel Dr Oakes hands back down there for a few seconds as he holds the skin apart and the machine moves towards my body. The part the woman put on feels big and I start panicking. I try to move, to kick someone, to just move but my legs feel heavy. I guess they wouldn't be where they right now if it wasn't for the fact someone is holding them. The humming changes pitch and I feel it slowly move into me. I start screaming as it starts its work. The pain is unbelievable. I can feel myself slipping away from the dream just not the pain. I fall into the darkness which is filled loud music. I can't make out the lyrics but it's really loud. I try to put my hands over my ears but it seems they are somehow strapped down just like how my legs are being held against me will at some angle as pain sears through my lower body. I manage to get hold of my magic. I try to throw it at whatever is holding me the darkness. It does as it's told and lots of light rushes past me but the pain increases. I let out a scream just as I wake up.

My magic reacts to my fear before I can stop it. I cover my ears not wanting to hear what happens next. It doesn't stop me from hearing the glass on my bedside table smash. Or the picture frames. Or the toys and books being thrown across the room. I lie there in bed trying to calm myself down. I whimper and feel sorry for myself. I sigh and give up trying to calm myself down. I sit up, push back the covers and grab my slippers off the floor. I tip them and shake them to makes sure no glass has got into them. I then put them on before slipping off my bed. I take a few carefully placed steps around the books and toys on the floor before turning to look at the top bunk. Hiccup isn't there. Hmmm.

I turn back in the direction I was heading. I quickly make my way through the mess. I sigh as I notice my school stuff is also all over the floor. I'm glad decided against taking a pot of ink or there would be big black inky marks in our carpet. I was hoping my magic wouldn't throw my school stuff around if I did have nightmare, as I closed my case but obviously not. I get to the bathroom door. I flick the light switch and open the door. I turn round and lock the door before undressing. My clothes for today happen to be on the bunker just like always. That's where I put my clothes for the next day just before I go to bed every night as I tend to get up before Hiccup. As for why he's not in bed well I think he said him and Tom were watching a movie last night.

I stand in front of the mirror. I'm met with the sight of an eight-year-old girl with long reddish brown hair done in a plait which falls over my left shoulder. My necklace sits in the middle of my chest. It's a circle with a star over it and at each point there is a coloured stone. It isn't that big. Probably only around the size of a milk bottle cap. It's beautifully made and filled with a strong power. I'm the only one that can take it off. Under it lies a big pink scar. It runs from around my shoulder to just above my belly button. There are other smaller scars that little my body. I put my foot on the edge of the bath and look at the area that was being hurt in my dream. I was three when that happened but it's still got the scar. A tear rolls down my cheek just from thinking about it even just a little. The scar run from the middle of the inside of my leg almost right to the back. It wasn't just that night that made the scar so big but the fact some of the men had then tried to make me ready to have sex with them.

Ian saved me. He stopped them just before they could do any real damage to my body. But this one guy got to close to doing it. He had me pinned against a table with him deep inside me. It felt like he was tearing me apart and he hadn't even started. I lay there screaming my head off as it hurt so much. That's cause of what they did to my DNA. It made me smaller than most my age. I'm 11 but I look 8. I had been only around the size of a 2 1/2-year-old in clothes when the man did this to me even though I was near enough 4 &amp; 1/2. John had turned up with the guys boss and they stopped him. The man's boss shouted at him as John carried me out of there wrapped in a blanket. I still remember the sound of the gunshot that rang through the hallway just as we entered the hospital block. I spent the next two weeks in there. It wasn't fun. John couldn't stay for the first few days so I sat there in fear of everyone and every movement outside my door. When he finally persuaded his boss that he should be with me I had already retreated inside myself. I had actually tried to kill myself the night before and I would have died hadn't he walked in.

I guess I should be thankful I'm still alive after how close I've come to death but I don't as I just feel upset and angry the now from the nightmares. I sigh and grab my towel before placing in on the hook that hangs on the outside of the shower. I go inside, close the doors and turn on the water. I relax and let the water wash away my worries and bad memories even if it's only for a little while.


	2. Mistakes

20/11/15

Author's Note:

So this is a new chapter 2 which finished last night

Warnings: Mentions of blood &amp; death

_**Italicized Bold words are Telepathy**_

* * *

I get out the shower half hour later. I get dressed trying not to look in the mirror. I don't want to be reminded of the bad days as today is a new start. A new day at a new school. The start of new adventures.

Once I'm dressed I brush my teeth and wash my face. I put my hair up in pigtails to try keeping it out of my face. I then pack the last of the stuff from the bathroom that I need and I close my washing bag. I pick it up off the counter and I go to the door. Now to face the mess that was made by my magic earlier. I sigh and open the door.

I look across my shared room. Hiccup is still not back. Maybe I'll see him at breakfast. I sigh and walk into the room and pick up an upside down picture frame. I turn it the right way up and I'm hit with the memory of the day the picture was taken.

It was a nice quiet, happy day at the beach with my parents and my brothers and sisters. It was taken a few weeks before my mum died. The sky is blue with a few white clouds dotted around the sky. It was one of the days when our people didn't change the weather on the island as it was nice in Britain.

My mum is dressed in a blue dress with a brown belt and the two layers of the dress are covered with mini stars and suns. She has a blue scarf -made into a hairband- keeping her fringe out of her face.

My father is wearing a white shirt with elbow length sleeves &amp; blue knee length shorts. His longish brown hair blowing in the slight breeze.

And I have on a white dress which has lace on it. My hair is plaited in some parts while other parts are just left down.

We were happy then. I had both my parents then. Dad wasn't always working then. We were are normal family, well as normal as you can be after I went through and having magic.

A tear rolls down my cheek as I think of my mum. She was a happy person. A caring person. She helped out at the local school with clubs and she worked there as languages teacher. I never thought I would lose her but I did. I blamed myself for a while. We knew when the photo was taken that she was ill. We knew since around my birthday that year that she was ill. She started getting sick at least once a month. Then you started to see the veins in her back. They slowly turned black yet when they did tests on her blood it came back normal. Grandfather said it happened once before in our family but he never said who. All he said was that they couldn't save the person. I tried to check the family history book but he took it off me before I could saying that there was some dark things in there that no child should see. I spent the rest of that day with my mum trying to find a cure. We did the same up till two days before she died.

I had been rushing around the study looking for books when she suddenly froze. She looked at me worriedly but never said anything. I tried to reach out my mind and found someone talking to her. I tried to find out who it was but I was then thrown across the room by an invisible force. When I asked my mum what had happened she said that she had been told by the Old Religion that we needed to stop looking for a cure as there wasn't any. That she was meant to die so she could watch over me. I broke down crying. I didn't stop crying for ages and even then I just sat there silent staring into space hoping it wasn't true.

It was though. I was there when she passed on. I remember her last words to me. The way I broke down crying and screaming. How my dad came and warped his arms around me. How he let me cry till I couldn't cry no more. How heartbroken he looked when I stopped crying. How we sat in silence and drank hot chocolate while listening to my mums favourite song. How many people turned up at her funeral. How close I came to death a year later. How Kaluth and my mum saved me. How she came back to me and told me to stay brave and how she would be watching over me. How sad I felt as I passed out and she left me. How silent I was even when my dad and grandfather told me off for trying to kill myself. How I felt when I passed basic training on my 10th birthday, I know she was watching over me then, I could feel it. How I know she watched over me during my missions. How she's probably watching over me right now. I know she would be proud of me.

All this from photograph. They are right about a picture being worth a thousand words. Cause this picture is to me.

I sigh and wipe away a stray tear. I carefully pick up the pieces of glass before letting me eyes flash gold. The glass sorts itself and it's soon fixed. I look around the room and let my magic fix it. My eyes go golden for a second. It's not enough for anyone to notice normally if I do it cause of the colour of my eyes. That's how no one knows about my powers. Well okay, some people do know but only people we trust and by we I mean me, my dad and my grandfather. My friends know but they also know not to tell anyone as it might spread panic among the wizarding world.

That's the thing I have to keep my magic secret from Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic or panic might spread, my dad might lose his job and everyone will be scared of me. I don't want people to fear me. I just want to live my life as normally as possible. So with no one making me out to be the next dark lord or anything like that.

The door of my room opens. I think I was too lost in thought to hear anyone knock. It's Tom. I smile at him. He looks around the room before shaking his head.

"Another one. Really? How long are you going to let this go on before you get help?" he asks as he sits down on my bed.

I look over at the door. He didn't close it. I go over and just as I reach out to grab the door handle the door moves. A black shape squeezes through the gap. I sigh and shake my head. "KALUTH. Be more careful. I could have squished you."

**_Could have but you didn't_**

"Oh great you're in a jokey mood. Well here's what eh? Take it elsewhere cause I don't want it here right now," I say glaring at the black cat sat in front of me.

"Emerald. Calm down," Tom says getting up from my bed.

I snap. I can't take it right now. I don't want to be babied. I don't want people joking about almost be killed. "GET OUT BOTH OF YOU," I say going over to Tom and him dragging to the door.

He seems shocked cause it doesn't take to much for me to get him there even though he's taller. I open the door and shove him out. He stumbles but regains his footing quick enough to stop himself hitting the ground. I look back at Kaluth who is still sat in the middle of my room.

"OUT," I snap at him pointing to the open door. He sighs and shakes his head before slinking off out the room in such a fashion that it looked like he was reluctant to leave me alone. I glare at him as he turns around as I go to the door to shut it. He gives me the puppy dog eyes. "I want to be alone. So leave me alone," I hiss at him before almost slamming the door. I lean against the door and break down crying.

I'm fed up. No one seems to be that bothered about me other than Kaluth and well he's meant to protect me. I guess he feels he needs to protect me from bad people &amp; things but how can he do that when at times it's him that has upset me. I sigh and wipe away my tears before collecting my bags and placing them in front of the bookcase. I then go over to my bed and lie down. I close my eyes and pull one of my pillows close to my chest. I curl up with it and try calm down.

I wake up to the sound of doors being opened and closed. I open my eyes and rub away the sleep that has gathered during my nap. I look over at the bathroom door. "Hiccup?" I say sleepily.

Footsteps echo from inside, the door opens and his head appears in the doorway. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Do you know where my extra shampoo went?"

"In my bag," I say waving my hand it general direction as I roll over and bury my face in the covers.

"Why?" he asks as he crosses the room.

"Cause I thought you might leave it if I didn't bring it," I say peaking at him around the pillows. He has his shirt off. He looks good I guess. Though we're more like brother and sister so it doesn't really bother me too much about him being shirtless. "Where's your t-shirt?"

"In the bathroom," he says rummaging through my trunk. "Where did you hide the shampoo?"

"Where do you think?" I say as I yawn.

"Right never mind I've got it," he says holding up the bottle like it's some sort of trophy. I giggle. "What's so funny," he says standing up.

"Nothing," I reply burying my head in the covers to hide my laughter.

"Nothing? I think you're laughing at me. Well not for long," he says smirking as I look up. He drops the bottle on the floor the kind of runs at me. I roll off the bed and try to trip him up. He ends up crashing down on top of me. That wasn't quite my plan. I quickly untangle myself as he gets his breath back. I then sit on top of his stomach and start tickling him. He tries not to laugh but eventually gives in. "Stop it," he says holding his hands up in surrender.

I smirk. "Nice try but you don't fool me," I say in a silly voice as I stop and put my hands on his chest. I poke him with right index finger right in the centre. "Do you surrender or do I have to continue to torture you?"

"No more. Please no more," he says mockingly.

"You are my slave. Now you shall do as I say," say in the most serious voice I can.

He nods "Anything just no more tickling…opps…torture…I'm sorry please have mercy," he says holding his hands out in front of him.

"MERCY? MERCY? You want mercy? Why should I show you mercy? You attacked me," I say mock glaring at him.

"Cause you love me? Cause you know I wouldn't hurt you? Cause I have Leo?" he says smirking. I suddenly feel angry. He better have not hurt Leo.

"What have you done to him?" I demand leaning close to his face.

"Emerald calm down would you. He's safe as long as you let me up," he says trying to push me back a bit.

"You better have not harmed him," I hiss as I stand up.

"He's a stuffed lion toy Emerald. I can't hurt him," he says he gets to his feet. Wrong move something inside me says. I throw myself at him knocking him to the ground.

"HE'S NOT JUST A TOY. HE'S MY FRIEND," I scream hitting him. Even though I'm hitting him I'm not really trying. Tears stream down my face. "YOU BETTER HAVE NOT HURT HIM," I scream at him as the door is thrown open. I continue hitting Hiccup. Someone grabs me around the waist and drags me off him. "LET ME GO," I scream as I struggle against whoever is holding me. The push me down against the floor and I feel their knee against my back.

"Calm down," they say softly in my ear as they pin my hands at my side and hold me down on my stomach.

"HE'S GOT LEO," I scream as I continue to try get free.

"It's okay. I'll get Leo back for you but you need to calm down," the voice says. It's Meryl.

"I want Leo," I whimper and try to bring my hands up to my face.

"Hiccup, go get Leo," Meryl says in the voice she uses in situations where it's very serious. I hear footsteps quickly leave the room. As soon as he's gone Meryl helps me up and hugs me. I bury my head in her shoulder. "Just breath. It's okay. Everything is going to be alright. Leo will be fine," she says slowly rubbing circles on my back.

"Why did he take him?" I whimper as I pull away. I look her in the eyes as another tear rolls down my cheek. "Why did he do it?"

"I don't know Emerald. Why did you attack him?"

I huff and turn my back on her. I sit down on bed, pull my legs up to my chest and hide my head. Tears continue to fall.

I hear footsteps in the hall way. Most likely an adults going by how loud they are. Oh dear. I don't want to talk to this person. I don't want to talk to her.

The footsteps enter the room but stop near the door. "Meryl is she okay?" Zara says softly obviously trying to stop me from hearing them but it doesn't work. My hearing is more sensitive than most humans.

"I'm not sure. It seems strange for her to act like this. She's always acted older and now she's acting like she's five again. I don't know what is wrong. She kept saying she wanted Leo when I came in. Hiccup is away to get him," Meryl says sighing.

Zara sighs. "Hiccup why did you take him?" she asks quietly.

As soon as I hear that I'm on my feet and heading over. Meryl turns towards me and holds out her hand. "Emerald stay there."

"I just want Leo," I say softly looking down at the floor.

Someone sighs and there's a ruffling noise. "Here," Hiccup says softly. I look up at him. I must look a mess from all my crying. I notice Leo and grab him while whispering thanks.

I turn around and run into the bathroom. I lock the door and sit down in front of it. I turn Leo over slowly checking him. When I'm sure he's fine I cuddle him holding him as close as possible and bury my face inn his fur. I breathe in slowly, taking in the scent that he's accumulated over the years, a mixture of honey, pine &amp; lavender. I relax. He's fine. I smile slightly into his fur. I sigh before getting up and putting him on the bunker. I turn the tap on and splash my face with the cold water. I do it couple of times before just holding my wrist under the water.

I feel so stupid for acting like that over a toy but Leo is very special to me. I've had him since I was a baby. I had him with me at the Centre. He kept me company through all those bad days. I told him all my worries. I told him everything that happened to me. I felt lost without him when I was there. I feel he gave me hope. He told me I had someone who loved me out there. That I needed to get back to them. He's special to me cause he stayed with me no matter what happened. He's been with me since I can remember. My mum sewed my initials into his paw when I was a baby. I don't know what I would do if I lost him.

I turn the tap off and grab the towel off the radiator. I dry my face and hands before putting the towel back. I pick up Leo and open the door. I don't like what I see. Dr Kessler is there. I don't want medication. I don't like it.

They all look at me. I feel like crying again but I tell myself that I have to be strong. Dr Kessler smiles at me from where he's sat at the desk. I sigh and go over to my bed. I sit down and wait for the storm.

It's silent in the room for a while. I stare at the watch on my wrist and notice almost 2 minutes pass before anyone speaks. "Emerald. You haven't been sleeping right have you?" Dr Kessler asks, his German accent is strong as he says this. I sigh and shake my head.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to start taking some sort of medication to help you sleep. You can't act like that at Hogwarts. Sure you are still young but if your magic is acting up then maybe you should think about taking something cause you know your father worries about your safety. And so do we," Zara says sitting down beside me on the bed. I move closer to her and try to rest my head on her shoulder but it doesn't quite work as Zara goes to wraps her arm around me at the same time. I end up with lying on top of her lap. I look up at her and slowly a smile appears on my face as I start to see the funny side of this.

I giggle and try to sit up only to about fall off the bed. Zara grabs me and helps me sit up again. I feel so stupid but I notice the others are also smiling. I sigh and get off the bed. Zara looks worried. "I just noticed if I don't go now I'll be late. I still need to get something to eat too," I say grabbing my boots as I sit down next to my trunk. I pull them on and tie the laces before standing up again. I grab my trunk and my let my magic make it lighter. I then pick up my backpack and put it on though Zara helped me a little as I get the straps tangled.

I grab her hand and drag her out the room. "Emerald, calm down it's okay you'll get there on time," she says trying to slow me down to a normal walking pace.

"No, I want to say goodbye to the little ones. I forgot to last night," I say as I continue to drag her towards the lift.

"Fine but I don't think Dr Kessler wants to be running around so I think it's a good idea that you slow down a bit," she say just as we get to the second last room before the lift. I sigh and slow down so I'm walking beside her. We reach the lift and I press the button for going down. The doors open and I drag Zara inside. I look at her and notice it looks like she's trying to stop herself from laughing at me.

Dr Kessler and Meryl get in a few seconds later. A very important few seconds. I hit the button for the ground floor as soon as they are clear of the doors.

"I guess you're excited," Meryl says as she notices I'm more or less bouncing up and down with happiness.

Zara puts her hand on my head as if she's trying to stop me from bouncing. I stop and she removes her hand.

"I guess you're happy at least," Meryl says. That's when I notice she has Leo. I almost forgot him. How could I forget him? "Yeah you left him on the bed in your hurry," she says holding out to me after noticing me gazing at him. I take him just as the doors open.

I run out into the hallway and bump into someone who happens to have been heading out of the canteen as just as I get trough the doors. I notice a cup falling towards the floor. I drop my trunk on the floor with Leo as I freeze the cup and it's contents just before it hits. I bend down to grab it and I move the cup so I can catch the dark liquid as I unfreeze it. It falls into the cup though some dribbles down the sides. I stand up and hold out the cup. The man standing there looks at me shocked. I notice the man is wearing a grey suit but has an orange napkin in his pocket. Opps. This must be Mr Blunt. The head of MI6.

Someone clears their throat behind the man. The man almost snatches the cup out my hand. He glares at me. "I'm sorry sir," I say quietly looking down at the floor. I feel silly standing there in my knee length trousers and tie-dye t-shirt next to him in his fancy suit.

"I should think so," he say rather bluntly as he reaches into his pocket to grab one of the white paper napkins tucked into his other pocket. He dabs at the small spots on his suit jacket where the coffee hit it.

Someone else moves to stand beside the man. "Alan I don't think the child meant to spill it," the woman says looking at me. I can see she was surprised by what I did as she's about spill her tea. She notices me looking at her cup I guess cause she quickly fixes it.

"Oh dear," Meryl whispers somewhere behind me.

"You know _child_, that you are _not_ meant to run indoors. I would have thought they would have taught you that. I guess not though," he says as if he's disappointed. He tuts slightly shaking his head. "Mrs Jones you don't know what is running through this child's mind so please do not go make assumptions," he says glaring at the woman beside him.

"Alan the child didn't any harm. It's the weekend they are all a bit hyper," Mac says as he moves so he's beside me.

What he doesn't say is if they aren't in bed with a hangover. Probably that's cause he's told that lot before not to drink and they don't listen. And this man would jump at any chance to say Mac wasn't fit to run this place by the looks of things.

"Mac you don't have to protect me. I said I was sorry. If he can't accept my apology then that's his problem, not mine. Now if you don't mind I need to go get something to eat before the bus leaves," I say as I pick up my trunk. I push past them but stop when I feel someone or something pulling Leo. I turn back to look at what's wrong. The man is holding Leo's leg. He tugs him again and Leo ends up escaping my grip. I glare at him. "Give Leo back please," I say as calmly as possible. I notice Zara goes to step forward but Meryl grabs her and whispers something to her.

The man glares at Leo. "How old are you? Eight? I would have thought you would have stopped playing with such things by now," he says tutting again.

I glare at him and drop my trunk on the floor not caring about the noise it makes or the attention it might draw. "Let Leo go," I hiss at him as I step forward. Mac grabs a hold of me before I can get any nearer.

"Give her it back Alan. You don't want her getting angry," he says calmly holding me at his side.

"Why are you protecting the child? I thought you were meant to prepare these children for missions not treat them like they are your own?" Blunt says turning Leo over, examining him.

"It doesn't matter why. Just give me Leo back," I snap at him. If he makes me much angrier I'll lose control of my magic.

"Sir I think it would be a good idea to hand it back and let me deal with Emerald's needs," Meryl says stepping forward. I look at her slightly surprised.

Mr Blunt shakes his head. "She doesn't need this thing," he says suddenly throwing Leo at the bin.

I stand there shocked watching Leo tumble trough the air. I try to stop him but for some reason it doesn't work. Leo lands in the bin with a thud.

The room goes silent even though it's full of people. I glare at Mr Blunt. How could he be so mean? A tear rolls down my cheek as I think about how Leo is now.

One of the red shirts goes over to the bin and pick Leo out. He's covered in tomato sauce and who knows what else. The little boy looks scared as he comes over and hands him to me. "Here," he boy says. He's shaking in fear.

I take Leo gently from his hands. "Thank you Liam," say as the boys name comes to me. The boy gives me small smile before turning to Blunt.

"You're just a big bully," the he says pointing at Mr Blunt with a shaking finger. "Leo is special to Emmie. It's not up to you to decide if she can keep him or not," he says moving so he can hug me.

"Well wasn't that inspirational," Blunt says smirking slightly.

Mrs Jones moves away from him. "Alan that wasn't a good idea. You've upset the girl and you saw how easy she stopped the cup from smashing," she says as she comes over to me. "He just needs a good wash and then he should be back to normal," she says softly giving me an uneasy smile.

I nod but keep glaring at Blunt. I'm kind of glad Mac is holding me back or I might have killed the man by now.

"Alan. She needs that Lion. If she didn't have it I'm not sure what would happen but it wouldn't be good to put it simply," Mac says slowly. He sounds angry. He's using that voice he uses when he tells you off for breaking the rules.

"She's not a little kid anymore. She needs to grow up," he says glaring at me and Mac.

Grow up. Those dreaded words. No. I won't grow up. No way. Cause that's what _he_ wanted me to do and I promised I wouldn't. I promised.

Something inside me snaps as these words go through my mind. I struggle against Mac's grip and lash out at Mr Blunt. Before I know it I'm being dragged away from him while he lies on the floor his nose bleeding slowly onto the floor.

What have I done? I killed him. I killed him.

I struggle to get away from Zara before pushing through the crowd that has gathered at the doors. I run outside into the open before heading to the running track. When I get there I'm out of breath and shaking. I sit on the floor leaning against the wall of the changing rooms. I feel sick. I feel horrible.

I notice someone is looking down at me and look up. It's Kyle. I smile nervously. "You should stay away. I'm dangerous. I…I…I…I killed him," I say breaking down in tears.

"Killed who? What happened?" Kyle says sitting down beside me.

"The head of MI6," I reply staring at the floor.

"Shame that won't make the news tonight. Would have been a great story," Kyle says calmly but I can tell he's joking. Well, kind of.

"I killed him though. What will happen to me? I'm just a kid. I didn't mean to do it either," I say sniffing slightly as I wipe away the tears from my eyes.

"Don't know what they will do but here's something I do know. If you killed him it was for a reason and probably a good reason in your eyes. So you probably meant it," he says pushing me playfully. "You want some water?" he says pointing to the cool box next to the door.

"Why do you have a cool box?"

"Cause I like cold water. Do you want some or not?" he asks as he stands up and helps himself to a bottle.

"Yeah I guess," I reply as my thoughts drift. My dad isn't going to be happy. Mac might lose his job. I'll end up locked up somewhere horrible for the rest of my life. I'll end up back at the beginning. I can't let that happen.

I get up and start pacing about. Kyle looks at me worriedly as he hands me the bottle of water.

"Is something wrong?"

I nod. "Yeah. The problem is I can't just sit here and wait for the to come and take me away. I need to get away from here. I need to hide," I say shaking my head. "Why did I have to do it? Why didn't I just run away with Leo?"

"Your stuffed lion? He's got something to do with it hasn't he?" I nod. "He took it off you?" I nod again as I sit back down and open the bottle before taking a couple of sips. "What exactly did he do?"

"He threw Leo in the bin," I mumble

Kyle nods slowly. "That explains why he's such a mess," he says as he picks Leo up off the floor. "He could do with a wash now."

"Kyle you're ignoring the fact I killed someone," I say glaring at him.

He's quite for a moment. "You think you killed someone. You don't know you killed someone for sure. I would have thought that if you did kill him the alarm would be going off," he says smirking slightly. He sighs. "You would have figured it out by now if you weren't so focused on proving you did kill him," he says as he drapes his arm over my shoulder as he says this and pulls me closer to him. He's glaring at Leo. "Here take him," he says passing me Leo.

I smile slightly. "What did I do to him then?"

"Not sure. You only said you killed him. Care to explain what happened properly?"

"He threw Leo in the bin. Said I need to grow up. I lashed out," I say quietly. I notice he is still looking at me curiously. "I think I broke his nose. There was a lot of blood. He was just lying there. He didn't seem to be moving," I whisper cuddling Leo, not caring about the fact he's a mess.

"I think you broke his nose. He fell to the floor. Got knocked out. And your brain in the panic deiced to go worse case," he says pointing out these key points on his fingers.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'm just scared to go back," I say as I let my magic flow into Leo and the stains start to fade.

"It's okay to be scared. I think everyone would be scared if they were you right now but don't let your fear and hate stop you from doing what is right," he says slowly before standing up and gathering his things. "I'm finished for today. You want to go get something to eat? The bus has probably left though. You can always get your dad to pick you can't you?"

"I guess so," I reply eventually and slowly follow him back to the main building. When we get there people are arguing. As soon as we enter the canteen everyone goes silent and stares at us. Kyle sighs and turns to me.

"Possibly it would be a good idea for me to go get changed and for you to try find Mac," he says quietly as he gently pushes me back into the hall. I stand there and watch him walk away towards the lift. _**Don't just stand there.**_

His thoughts echos through my mind as he enters the lift. I sigh and watch the doors close behind him before heading to Mac's office. I notice as I pass the receptionist that she looks like she wasn't to say something to me but is scared to. I stop a few steps away from the door. Is this a good idea? He will probably be there. I'm not sure I can face him. Not after what happened. I'm still angry with him. I can't risk losing control.

I sigh as turn around and start to head towards to lift. I've taken about four steps when my phone starts ringing. I reach into my trousers pocket and pull out my phone. I look at the screen to see who is calling. It's my dad. I press the answer button and sit down on a nearby chair.

"Emerald. I got a call from Tom. You aren't on the bus. Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Can you come and get me?"

"I'm sorry. I've been dragged into doing more paperwork," he says sounding fed up. He doesn't like being stuck at his desk. He also was meant to have the day off today.

"What happened dad? You said you had the day off. You won't be able to say goodbye -"

"Emerald I'll still make it," he says cutting me off. I guess I'm glad he did. I was starting to get a bit upset.

"But how? And who's going to take me? I can't just show up on my own cause of the Ministry," I say glaring at the floor.

"I know." He goes quite and I start to wonder if something is wrong.

"Dad? You ok?"

"I'm fine. Just worried about you going away and the possibility they might find out about your powers," he says sighing. I hear the front door open and close. Two maybe three people. "I asked about moving my break so I come see you. Also I phoned your grandfather. He's coming to pick you up. I love you. See you soon," he says.

"I love you too. But who -" I stop as I hear my phone go dead. He hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket. Look around me and notice Leo is missing. I get up and head back to the reception but stop dead in my tracks as I hear a man's voice.

"-where is she?"

"I'm sorry sir but who are you and how did you get in here?"

I run down the rest of the hallway and run up to the man. I throw my arms around him. He steps back in surprise. "Ian what are you doing here?" I look around and notice Alex and my grandfather are also here. "You came to take me to get the train. Thanks," I say hugging him tighter. He chuckles and hugs me back.

"You've grown quite a bit since the last time I saw you," he says stepping back to get a better look at me. He smiles. "Just as pretty as always. You know, I know someone who has been begging me to ask you to come to dinner. I knew couldn't come though so I didn't bother you with any messages or that."

"I could have possibly managed to get time Ian. You should have just phoned me," I say shaking my head.

"I thought you might not want to be bothered. I guess I'm wrong again. I guess I still can't understand you kids," he says glancing at Alex.

I smile at Alex who is standing staring at the floor though I know he was staring at me before. "Well can't I at least get a hug if you missed me so much?" I say as I go over to him and wrap my arms around him squeezing him.

"Sorry. Just a bit worried. It's great to see you though," he says finally hugging me back. "Ian kept saying you were busy with homework. I don't believe him cause it's summer. You didn't have homework did you?"

"Um…Well I was practising for my Karate tournament and finishing off essays. I was also away on holiday at one point," I say looking him in the eyes. He sighs and nods before pulling back into a hug.

"Please don't lie to me. Okay? If you can't tell me cause it's top secret just say so. Don't go making up some stupid excuse like my uncle does," he whisperers in my ear.

"Okay. I'm sorry but I was doing that stuff as well," I whisper back.

"Yeah programming more computers. Actually I need you to help me fix my laptop. I would have asked Ian but he'll going looking through everything like last time," he says as buries his face in my hair. I wonder when he'll finally ask me out. He does this all the time. I guess he'll wait till he feels the time is right.

"Hmmm. Alex you can let her go now," my grandfather says. Obviously he wants Alex to ask me out cause he feels it's a bit weird how protective Alex acts. I think he should tell Alex rather than keep bugging me with this.

"Umm…Sorry," Alex mumbles as he lets go of me. Somethings wrong. He's not normally this shy.

My grandfather comes over and hugs me. He looks at Alex who is standing there with his hands in his pockets and staring at the floor. "What's wrong with him?" he asks quietly. I shrug my shoulders.

I hear Mac's door open and footsteps. I grab Alex's hand and start dragging him towards the door. "Where are we going?" he asks as he goes to pick up his trunk.

"Leave that here. Let's go outside."

"Um…Ok. I guess it is nice outside."

"Yeah it is," I reply I glance back over my shoulder to see Mac with Zara and the others. It's a good thing I got Alex out of there. "So do you want me to show you around a bit?"

"I guess," he replies though I can tell his heart isn't in it. He keeps kicking the gravel about as we walk towards the fountain.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"It's not nothing. There is defiantly something wrong with you. Come on you can talk to me," I say as I sit down on the edge of the fountain.

"I like you Emerald. A lot actually but I'm not sure your family likes me," he says quietly as he sits beside me.

"Alex they love you. Why do you think they don't?"

"Balinor"

I burst into laughter. Alex looks at me like I've suddenly gone mad. "It's his way of telling you to ask me out," I say as I force myself to stop laughing. "He likes you. I think you two should talk," I say looking Alex in the eyes.

"Oh. Um…well…He'll have to wait till I'm ready," he stutters blushing madly.

"And just when will that be?" I ask softly moving closer to him.

"Um…It's a surprise," he says as he tries to move away.

"As long as you don't plan on acting like this forever," I say as I take his hands and stare down at them.

"I don't," he says more calmly. "I think we better go back. We don't want to be late," he says standing up before helping me to my feet. "You know you're lucky getting to be out here in the fresh air every day. Getting to see the stars on clear dark nights. It's not always that easy to see the stars at Ian's," he trails off going quiet for awhile before suddenly coming out with "I think we should have a star gazing night next weekend with the others."

"That would be great," I reply looking towards the main building as I hear arguing. I look at Alex and he seems worried too. We hurry towards the doors and just as we enter the voices stop. I notice everyone has split up. Mac, Zara, Meryl and Dr Kessler are standing together. Balinor and Ian are standing kind of next to them. And Mr Blunt and Mrs Jones are standing with their backs to us.

"What do thinks happened?" Alex whispers to me.

I shrug. **_NO clue_**. He nods slightly in understanding.

"I'll be having a word with your boss," Mr Blunt says to Mac I think before turning around to face us. He strolls towards us and I quickly pull Alex out of his way. I notice his shirt is now red in places. Mrs Jones looks like she wants to say something but decides not to and hurries outside just as a black car pulls up. Her and Mr Blunt get in and the car leaves heading for the gate.


End file.
